Consumés
by Ploum31
Summary: Ils devraient se détester, mais... Non, ils n'y arrivent pas, c'est plutôt du désir brûlant.


**Crédits : La mythologie égyptienne appartient au domaine public. Cette histoire a été écrite en réponse à un défi posté par camille_miko au sein de la communauté Obscur échange sur Live Journal, session 2018. L'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient, de ce fait tout plagiat est interdit conformément à l'article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.**

Ironiquement, ce furent son propre cri et son écho répercuté par les murs qui le réveillèrent cette fois-ci. Son rêve le laissa pantelant et fébrile, comme à son habitude. Troublé et en sueur, Horus n'osa pas bouger pendant un moment, ses yeux écarquillés tournés vers le plafond de marbre, la respiration haletante et le bassin en feu. Il ne réagit pas alors qu'il sentait sa propre semence s'écouler entre ses cuisses et détremper ses draps, son membre glissant à présent vers le repos. Ses muscles le tiraient encore et le renseignaient sur ses précédents efforts – pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, un simple _maudit_ rêve. _Encore_. Encore ce même rêve, toujours ce même schéma, toujours avec _lui_. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que cela durait, des mois peut-être, il ne saurait l'estimer, il n'avait pas réellement compté et n'avait jamais voulu le faire. Ce n'était pas la peine de le plonger davantage dans le désarroi. Et c'était de pire en pire, de plus en plus fréquent, surtout lorsqu'il le voyait ou qu'il savait qu'il le reverrait bientôt, comme cette nuit. Parfois même dans aucun de ces deux cas à présent. Pourquoi ? Le simple fait de penser à ce genre de choses aurait dû le faire rougir, lui qui n'avait aucune expérience en ce domaine, même s'il n'aurait pas seulement dû réagir ainsi alors que c'était de _lui_ dont il était question. Et pourquoi le laissait-il faire, même si ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Pourquoi cédait-il systématiquement et le laissait-il le pénétrer ? Pourquoi désirait-il _ardemment_ la venue de ce moment, pourquoi tant de passion et pourquoi en jouissait-il tant, jusque dans la réalité ?  
Et pourquoi, par la logique la plus absurde, avait-il l'impression qu'il ne résisterait pas davantage si cette scène venait à devenir réalité ?  
Il refusa à ses pensées d'aller plus loin ; il ne _pouvait_ pas désirer lui-même que cela devînt réel… La respiration un peu calmée, Horus se redressa sur sa couche et tendit l'oreille, attentif. Rien ne lui signalait l'approche de quiconque, ce qui ne le soulageait qu'en partie – il espérait bien que sa mère n'eût pas entendu cela, il en avait déjà suffisamment honte. Coucher avec Seth, son oncle et son rival pour le trône d'Egypte. Par quel cheminement aberrant son esprit en était-il venu à lui jouer un tel tour ? Ou était-ce là une manipulation de son esprit initiée par son ennemi ? Chose étonnante puisqu'à sa connaissance il n'était pas doué de magie – et bien heureusement pour lui, auquel cas la lutte pour le trône n'en aurait été que plus compliquée – mais qui aurait eu le mérite de le rassurer à ce sujet. Car comment expliquer autrement cette obsession à l'égard de son oncle ? Il avait bien son idée mais refusait d'y songer. Désirer son ennemi ! Et pas seulement son rival pour le trône, mais le meurtrier de son père et son propre oncle par la même occasion ! Comment cela serait-il possible ? Il aurait dû le haïr ! Même s'il se doutait que ce point n'était pas tout à fait vrai – peut-être l'avait-il été au début, mais à présent… Et le pire était que cela ne se cantonnait pas qu'à ses songes, cela l'affectait jusque dans chacune de leurs rencontres.  
Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter et il se raidit, cette inquiétude écartée un instant de ses pensées et remplacée par une autre, plus immédiate. Des bruits de pas. S'il avait eu un visage humain, Horus se serait senti pâlir. Instinctivement, il regroupa ses draps sur lui et surtout sur son intimité, espérant masquer là les traces de son humiliation. Il voulut complètement disparaitre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour céder la place à une silhouette sombre qui se révéla être celle de sa mère. Isis s'approcha de son fils, rongée par l'appréhension, puis vint s'asseoir auprès de lui. Horus frissonna lorsqu'il sentit ses mains fraiches saisir son visage pour le redresser et ainsi croiser son regard. Ce fut ainsi qu'Horus repensa à la moiteur de sa peau devenue chaude, et il fut brièvement soulagé qu'elle ne touchât que sa tête, recouverte de plumes ; en espérant que celles-ci ne fussent pas elles-mêmes détrempées.  
Pourtant, la lueur dans ses grands yeux doux n'était qu'agitée et se voulait rassurante, et cela fonctionna ; la bienveillance de sa mère le toucha et l'apaisa quelque peu.  
— Que se passe-t-il, mon fils ? souffla-t-elle finalement tandis qu'une de ses mains vint caresser la joue de son fils dans un geste de tendresse qui l'émut particulièrement.  
Ce rêve l'avait-il rendu plus émotif par la même occasion ou n'était-ce que le besoin d'être rassuré qui le rendait particulièrement sensible ?  
— Mère…, soupira-t-il avant de se taire, n'osant aller plus loin.  
Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait entendu ni ce qu'elle en avait conclu mais en aucun cas il ne la mettrait sur la voie. Après tout, comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait que son propre fils, sur lequel elle reposait tous ses espoirs concernant l'accomplissement de sa vengeance à l'encontre de son frère, s'était mis à faire des rêves érotiques incluant ce dernier où il le possédait ?  
— Tu as fait un cauchemar ? finit-elle par supposer, car elle devinait qu'Horus ne lui apporterait pas la réponse de lui-même.  
Elle ramena ses mains sur le matelas pour prendre appui, le buste penché vers son fils. Ce dernier plissa les yeux. Ce n'en était pas vraiment un mais en même temps ce n'était pas volontaire et il s'en serait bien passé, alors que dire ? Sans doute _non_ , sinon elle voudrait certainement en connaitre le contenu, dans le but de l'aider, alors qu'il voulait juste dormir et oublier. Et ne pas refaire le même rêve.  
Il secoua donc la tête en signe de dénégation en même temps qu'il murmurait un faible _Non_ qui ne convainquit que peu sa mère. Elle en fut dépitée ; son fils se montrait rarement aussi fermé à son égard mais il l'était de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques temps, comme s'il nourrissait en lui quelque secret qu'il ne souhaitait nullement lui confier. Pourquoi ?  
— Je t'ai entendu gémir puis crier, précisa-t-elle dans l'espoir de le pousser à se confier mais qui le poussa plutôt à se ramasser sur lui-même, plus honteux encore que ces bruits eussent été suffisamment forts pour être entendus d'elle. Au début, je –  
Elle s'interrompit lorsque sa main, glissant sur les draps, toucha une substance collante et visqueuse. Etonnée, elle leva sa main devant son visage pour contempler ses doigts qui en étaient recouverts, et Horus désira mourir à l'instant où il reconnut sa propre semence. Le peu de lumière qui baignait la pièce luisait sur le fluide et révélait ses éclats blanchâtres. Les lèvres d'Isis s'ouvrirent pour exprimer sa surprise en même temps que ses yeux s'agrandissaient, pendant que son fils s'efforçait de rapetisser jusqu'à devenir invisible et se confondre avec son lit, sans grand succès. Sa mère se tourna vers lui en même temps qu'elle abaissait sa main ; la stupéfaction avait cédé la place à l'amusement et en même temps à un amalgame d'émotions qu'Horus ne sut interpréter et qui le rendit confus. Qu'il était dur pour une mère de réaliser que son fils avait à ce point grandi…  
— Tu… _pensais_ à quelqu'un ?  
Quelle belle formule pour présenter ainsi la chose et en atténuer la consistance… Les joues brûlantes et comme la réponse était évidente, Horus ne put qu'acquiescer, priant pour qu'elle ne poussât pas les investigations plus loin. Après tout, la voilà rassurée, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar et n'était nullement en danger ; il n'avait fait que… _penser_ à quelqu'un.  
Juste, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle apprît de qui il s'agissait.  
Isis se détendit et se cala plus confortablement sur le lit pour faire face à son fils tout en prêtant attention à ce qui se trouvait sous elle pour en éviter les fluides. Il frissonna, désemparé, et baissa la tête pour éviter son regard, craignant qu'elle pût y lire son trouble et la peur qu'elle découvrît son secret. Il se borna donc à fixer les draps. Ils ne présentaient pas de réel intérêt et pourtant, son regard aiguisé commença à suivre les motifs et à discerner les arabesques, comme si tout à coup, il désirait mieux en comprendre la logique.  
Malheureusement, sa mère n'était pas de cet avis.  
— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de cela, mon fils, tu sais, fit-elle en le forçant à croiser son regard d'une main, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur ; c'est normal de commencer à y penser à ton âge.  
 _Avec mon oncle aussi, c'est normal ?_ pensa-t-il aussitôt avant d'écarter cette pensée, comme si Isis était susceptible de le comprendre d'une quelconque façon.  
— J-je suppose, répondit-il, mal à l'aise, juste pour combler le silence alors qu'elle le scrutait avec attention.  
Il lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas se raidir. C'aurait peut-être paru étrange, en ces circonstances. Comment était-on supposé réagir lorsqu'on était ainsi pris sur le fait par un parent ?  
Un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres de la déesse et Horus sentit venir la question avant même qu'elle ne la prononçât. A cet instant, il se crut tout simplement maudit – ce qui serait peut-être en mesure d'expliquer également ce désir à l'égard de son rival qui le consumait impitoyablement.  
— Puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit ?  
 _Non_. Etrangement, il doutait que sa mère se contentât de cette réponse, brûlant vraisemblablement de curiosité. Que faire dans ce cas ? Lui donner un nom au hasard ?  
— Hathor ?  
Il se demanda un instant pourquoi la citer elle en particulier avant de se souvenir qu'effectivement, Isis espérait le voir marié à cette dernière. De plus elle était la Déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait car sa beauté ne faisait aucun doute à personne ; alors quoi de plus naturel que de la désirer, _elle_ ? Pourtant, il ne ressentait rien à son égard et son élégance ne l'émouvait pas une once. Aux courbes délicates et aux formes voluptueuses de la jeune femme, il préférait la puissance des muscles et du poitrail de son rival, qu'il avait plaisir à admirer durant chacune de leurs confrontations.  
Il ne pouvait qu'en conclure qu'il était gravement atteint.  
Il baissa la tête, désemparé. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Cependant Isis interpréta bien mal son geste et s'en enthousiasma. Horus n'osa pas la contredire tandis qu'elle s'exclamait :  
— Oh, c'est donc bien elle ! Comme je te comprends, mon fils !  
Elle parla quelques instants des qualités de la jeune femme et d'à quel point elle était heureuse que ce fût sur elle que son choix s'était porté, même si Horus l'écoutait à peine. Il n'était nulle question de choix sinon il ne les aurait certainement pas choisis, ni elle ni lui. Hathor… il ne se sentait aucune affinité avec elle et sa beauté seule ne suffisait pas, et Seth… ce nom et leur passif suffisaient à résumer le problème, n'est-ce pas ?  
Enfin, Isis décida de mettre fin à son supplice et se leva. Horus redressa la tête en même temps pour la suivre dans son mouvement. Elle lui sourit avec douceur avant de le prendre dans ses bras, heureuse, tant qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte du retard de la réponse d'Horus, timide et faible. Puis elle se détacha de lui et l'observa quelques instants, émue.  
— Tu grandis si vite…, soupira-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, regagnant la porte d'un pas tranquille.  
Après un dernier regard à son encontre et un sourire paisible, elle sortit et referma la porte doucement derrière elle. Horus ne tarda pas à s'effondrer sur le lit, dépité et amer. Sa mère n'avait pas conscience d'à quel point il s'agissait plutôt d'une malédiction et ô combien il regrettait l'innocence de son enfance…

xoxo

Horus aurait bien soupiré de dépit mais c'aurait certainement été inapproprié devant eux. Il ne comprenait plus la logique de l'Ennéade – pourquoi exiger d'eux un autre duel de force ? Aucun n'avait jamais réussi à les départager ! C'était un cycle sans fin. Autant il désirait hâtivement sa conclusion, autant il en craignait désormais la nature ; si au début, convaincu par sa mère et ayant grandi dans cette perspective, Horus s'était résolu à vaincre voire même à _tuer_ son ennemi si cela s'avérait nécessaire – d'autant que cela leur aurait assuré une vengeance complète pour le meurtre de son père –, celle-ci s'éloignait de plus en plus de son esprit et à présent, il avait peur qu'ils finissent par en venir à une telle extrémité. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas d'autre issue. Rien ne semblait capable de résoudre leur différend.  
Horus recula de plusieurs pas et établit une certaine distance entre lui et son ennemi, instaurant une brève accalmie dans ce combat qui durait depuis un moment déjà. Le soleil, à son zénith à son lancement, avait déjà bien entamé sa descente. Les deux rivaux se tenaient sur une terre sèche et battue par les vents, entourés de nuages de sable et de poussières qui se soulevaient autour d'eux et qui floutaient la partie basse de leurs corps. L'arène s'était faite silencieuse depuis leur arrivée et pas un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis le début de ce duel. Horus se voulait résolu mais ne se détrompait pas, ce n'était qu'une image qu'il renvoyait car en lui-même, le trouble l'avait gagné dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Seth – et c'était pire encore à chaque fois que leurs corps se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Sa peau était désormais brûlante par la chaleur et par ses efforts mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle qui régnait en un certain point, assez bas. Durant ces quelques secondes où ils se firent face, soufflant après un échange aussi intense, Horus fut affligé de constater qu'une fois encore, il en était réduit à admirer le corps de son ennemi sans réaliser que ce dernier en faisait de même avec lui. Seth… Seth était à l'image du désert qu'il gouvernait. Sa peau brunie par le soleil implacable de son royaume et brûlante, si brûlante… comme la lande désolée qui les entourait et comme le désir qui le consumait lui-même. Son corps puissamment bâti, sculpté année après année, était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui soulignait les courbes de ses muscles. Son regard sombre et flamboyant le fixait impitoyablement, insondable, et il préférait éviter d'y plonger pour ne pas s'y perdre. Même sa tête de cet animal étrange ou cette fine queue qui s'agitait mollement dans son dos ne parvenaient pas à en rompre le charme, bien au contraire. Tout en lui lui conférait une beauté sauvage et brutale, voire même dangereuse. Surtout pour lui.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de se laisser aller ainsi. Le regard appuyé de Seth qui le dévisageait en silence, tranquille, ne l'aidait pas ; il lui tira même un frisson d'anticipation tandis que son corps se tendait, pas à cause du combat qui devrait bientôt reprendre. Juste à cause de l'accouplement qu'il désirait voir se concrétiser mais qui ne viendrait jamais. Et puis, comment réagiraient-ils tous s'il lâchait son arme pour le réclamer au principal concerné, comme une femelle en chaleur ? Ce ne serait plus seulement honteux mais aussi ridicule !  
Mais il n'était pas le seul dont l'apparente tranquillité n'était que de façade.  
Horus vit à peine le coup venir et seul l'automatisme l'incita à le parer. Il grimaça. La force et la puissance de frappe de Seth étaient indéniables, il en convenait en lui-même et à vrai dire, il n'espérait pas gagner ce combat – comme nul autre de ses semblables avant lui, ceci étant. Comment le pourrait-il, de toute façon ? Seth repoussait quotidiennement le Serpent Apophis, Dieu du Chaos, et protégeait la barque solaire ; et nul ne pouvait se targuer d'être capable de le remplacer dans cette tâche. Il suffisait de contempler son corps pour – et voilà qu'il dérivait encore…  
Une fois n'était pas coutume, Horus pliait sous les coups de son rival et était la plupart du temps uniquement réduit à se défendre, pas seulement à cause de leur violence et de leur rapidité mais aussi à cause de sa faiblesse passagère. Indifférent à son trouble et plongé dans sa violence coutumière à laquelle il préférait s'abandonner, Seth en profitait et jouait avec lui, comme un prédateur avec sa proie dont la cause était déjà perdue. Et ce, seulement afin de faire durer le plaisir et d'en prolonger la lente agonie et par la même occasion, leur proximité aussi excitante qu'insoutenable. Si le dieu du désert s'en délectait bien, il n'avait aucune idée de la nature du plaisir coupable qu'il provoquait chez son neveu. Car après tout, c'était bien la seule façon d'en profiter, pour tous les deux.  
Une passe rapprocha une nouvelle fois leurs corps et leurs bassins se cognèrent. Horus dut taire un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la jambe de Seth frotter brièvement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Seth à la vue du trouble de son neveu, bien qu'il l'interprétât mal alors que l'adolescent reculait, comme brûlé par ce contact involontaire. La haine d'Horus à son encontre était si certaine dans son esprit qu'il ne se rendit compte ni de son souffle erratique ni de l'excitation parfaitement visible entre ses cuisses, témoins de son absence totale de maitrise. Lui ne voyait que ses traits un instant effondrés et stupéfaits et ce n'était pour lui que la réaction prude d'un adolescent en émoi qui n'avait encore jamais fait connaissance avec la sexualité – ce qui était en partie vrai. Seth n'éprouvait aucun remord à le désirer ainsi, de manière aussi intense, malgré son identité – le fils prodige de son frère tant détesté, conçu par la magie de sa sœur pour venger son frère et époux. Et un simple adolescent, même si son corps musclé pousserait à croire le contraire ; les années passées à se préparer avaient su le sculpter et le sublimer. Parfois il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Il aurait dû le haïr et c'avait d'abord été le cas, d'ailleurs, dès l'instant où il avait appris son existence. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles changé à ce point ? Mais la réponse l'indifférait et à défaut de pouvoir obtenir plus, frustré, il préférait s'amuser avec lui et se perdre dans la brutalité qui était sienne pour écarter ces pensées qui l'assaillaient.  
Secoué par une autre passe qui lui avait valu un nouveau frôlement et ainsi perturbé, Horus trébucha et tomba à terre. Un instant Seth se figea, troublé, au lieu de lui porter un dernier coup qui aurait pu mettre un terme à ce combat ridicule. La vue du jeune dieu ainsi allongé, les cuisses entrouvertes, lui donna l'envie subite de lâcher son épée courbe et de le pénétrer brusquement, là, malgré tous les regards qui pesaient sur eux. Horus en profita pour se redresser et le mirage passa. Davantage frustré, Seth grogna et n'attendit pas pour lui porter un autre coup dévastateur que son neveu évita tandis qu'autour d'eux, le vent forcissait soudain. Ils en furent déséquilibrés. Horus se demanda s'il s'agissait là d'une intervention de sa mère ou d'une autre personne douée de magie, car elle les défavorisait tous deux. Il pria juste pour que cela signât la fin proche de son supplice. Et il fut exaucé.  
Ils ne purent qu'échanger quelques passes avant que les conditions ne fussent trop épouvantables pour poursuivre. Le vent fut ainsi désigné vainqueur et le combat fut considéré comme nul. Cela devait bien arranger le Conseil qui demeurait tout aussi indécis à leur sujet que quelques heures plus tôt ; ce duel n'avait encore rien changé. Horus en venait même à penser que depuis le début, ils ne faisaient que se donner en spectacle.  
Il retint un soupir alors qu'il se détendait, abattu, les muscles noués et en sueur et l'entrejambe brûlant. Il glissa un regard vers Seth, occupé à retirer distraitement le sable qui s'était déposé sur sa peau, indifférent au vent qui se déchainait et aux grains qui le frappaient durement – mais n'était-ce pas son élément ? Et un instant, il désira être cette main qui caressait le poitrail puissant du dieu du désert ou cette peau qui se faisait caresser par elle. La voix douce de sa mère le ramena vite au présent et à la raison pour constater, affligé, que la chaleur dans son bas-ventre avait encore crû. Il pria pour que son pagne suffît à le camoufler, car il était difficile de le justifier par la conclusion de ce combat. Trop occupé à se morfondre et tiré par sa mère qui l'éloignait lentement des lieux pour gagner un abri, il ne sentit pas le regard de Seth posé sur lui. Il n'aperçut encore moins la tension qui habitait l'ensemble de son être et cette même chaleur qui le brûlait invariablement, en écho à la sienne.  
Cela n'avait été qu'un duel comme un autre pour tout le monde, comme il y en aurait sans doute d'autres à l'avenir…

xoxo

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Seth tandis qu'il se glissait à l'intérieur de la pièce à sa propre invitation. La faible lumière procurée par l'orifice, une simple petite fenêtre carrée découpée dans le mur en hauteur, formait un croissant qui s'étendait jusque sur la silhouette assoupie. Le reste de la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre mais les formes sous les draps fins étaient parfaitement visibles. Un instant, Seth s'arrêta pour le contempler, pas gêné le moins du monde par sa propre nudité. Son bas-ventre, déjà brûlant, s'enflamma et il pouvait presque sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines, comme la sensation était amplifiée par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Rê en avait eu assez de leurs disputes alors Rê avait exigé d'eux qu'ils se rencontrassent et qu'ils fissent la paix – ce qu'ils avaient fait, en quelque sorte. Seth avait invité Horus chez lui, en signe de bonne volonté, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était loin d'être vrai, et ce dernier avait accepté. Alors ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, seuls, à boire et à manger – et curieusement, s'ils avaient cru que la situation déraperait forcément à un instant ou à un autre au fil de la conversation, elle avait été agréable. Seuls ces élancements agaçants qui le poussaient à le plaquer contre un mur, une colonne ou à même le sol pour le prendre aussitôt avaient quelque peu gâté cette soirée, mais la perspective de la nuit à venir lui avait permis de calmer ses ardeurs.  
Et à présent Horus dormait, abruti par la nourriture consommée et par l'ivresse. Le moment parfait pour mettre son plan à exécution.  
Un instant, il songea à sa femme Nephtys et à l'adultère qu'il comptait commettre puis il l'écarta aussitôt de son esprit. Pourquoi aurait-il quelques scrupules à cet égard ? De toute façon elle l'avait bien trompé la première avec leur frère honni et en avait même conçu un fils. Elle pouvait être là et le voir prendre Horus et jouir en lui si cela lui chantait, il n'en éprouverait nulle honte ni sentiment de pudeur. Et puis de toute façon, tout le monde serait au courant lorsque le jour se lèverait.  
Et alors, le trône ne pourrait que lui revenir. Après tout, comment pourraient-ils le choisir après une telle humiliation ? Le fait que leur rapport ne serait pas réellement consenti par l'adolescent importait peu ; il pénètrerait Horus et apporterait la preuve de sa passivité dans leurs ébats – cela leur suffirait bien. Et ainsi, par la même occasion, il assouvirait enfin ce désir qui brûlait en lui ; il le prendrait et le reprendrait jusqu'à l'éteindre, toute la nuit durant si cela était nécessaire car jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne se levât, le dieu du Ciel lui appartiendrait.  
Mais Seth n'avait pas conscience de se tromper, dans le sens où Horus s'avérait conscient et parfaitement bien réveillé.  
Les yeux clos, le jeune dieu entendit la porte se refermer doucement et frémit d'anticipation tandis que des pas légers s'approchaient de sa couche. Son membre se durcit à ce simple fait et aux pensées qu'il suscitait. Le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids du nouvel arrivant et il lutta en lui-même pour ne rien laisser paraitre, afin que son ainé n'aperçût ni sa respiration ni son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, ni ses muscles se contracter. Il garda les yeux résolument fermés et se mordit les lèvres, se retenant de se retourner vers lui. Pour l'instant il était allongé de profil, dos à lui. S'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait se produire, son corps entier s'embrasait déjà à cette perspective. Seth ne prononçait pas un mot et un instant, le temps sembla se figer alors qu'Horus attendait de découvrir ce qu'il comptait faire, fébrile et impatient. Le peu de volonté qu'il avait de contrôler ses pulsions et même de fuir son oncle fut aussitôt balayé par ces doigts qui glissèrent sur sa hanche, doucement, juste afin de saisir ce pan de tissu pour l'en découvrir. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un gémissement muet à son contact sur sa peau frissonnante. Savoir qu'il se trouvait désormais nu et ainsi exposé à sa vue ne le troubla que davantage autant qu'il l'excita. La main revint se poser sur sa hanche en une prise plus ferme et plus possessive et en retour, son bassin se tendit inconsciemment vers lui, quémandant ce qu'il n'avait fait que rêver durant tout ce temps et qui le consumait de l'intérieur.  
Et bientôt et contre toute attente, ce désir viral serait enfin consommé.


End file.
